Renal disease is difficult to detect, particularly in a form called acute kidney injury (also known as acute renal failure). We are developing new methods to detect renal disease involving either MRI, or urine or blood tests. [unreadable] [unreadable] 1) Detection of proximal tubule damage in mice MRI using dendrimer gadolinium chelate nanoparticles. We found that Gadolinium nanoparticles accumulate in the proximal tubule, and can be used to detect renal structure, function, and injury. We extending our methods for the early detection and outcome prediction of sepsis-acute kidney injury to other forms of kidney damage, including chronic kidney disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2) Markers for early diagnosis. We are new using microarray and proteomic techniques to search for early biomarkers of ischemia/reperfusion-, nephrotoxic-, and sepsis-induced acute kidney injury. We have a few excellent candidates, including Fetuin A, that are being validated using our mouse and rat acute kidney injury models.[unreadable] [unreadable] 3) We have worked out the collection, storage, and processing conditions to use urinary exosomal proteins as biomarkers of renal disease. We are beginning to search for exosomal markers of structural renal injury in our animal models.